Depths Of Love
by Cheery Wolf
Summary: AU- Ian a.k.a Inu-Yasha is a mysterious youth found in the middle of the ocean. 13 years later, he meets a certain girl, falls in love and discovers that his life is in danger because of a secret he doesn't know he has. Inu/Kag and R/R! ^_^


Disclaimer- I don't own Inu-Yasha!!!!! I wish I did!!!!  
  
C.W.: My first Inu-Yasha fic!!!  
~*~*~  
  
Depths of Love  
  
By Cheery Wolf (a.k.a. C.W.)  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning Years  
  
~*~*~  
Within the depths of the blue ocean a slender figure could be seen, swimming rapidly across the water. She swam between algae, rocks and caves, trying to get away. She looked behind her to see her pursuer, the same human with the black submarine that has been chasing her for years. Now that he noticed that she had given birth, he had become more obsessed in catching her and her child. She felt her eyes fill with tears and mix with the water. She needed to find a safe place for her child, even if it costs her own life.  
  
"C'mon beautiful, let me catch you... you'll be safe with me. You and that brat are alone in the world."  
  
The man's voice sounded from the sub's speakers. Panic surged inside of her and she swam even faster. The submarine's engine roared and sped up. Now desperate and about to give up, saw familiar medium-sized triangular curved shape above her. Looking behind her and glancing up, she made a sudden move upward, catching the sub off guard and making it crash against an algae covered rock. Its turbines tangled with the water plants. She heard a male voice and it was very angry,  
  
"You BITCH!!! I'll get you, I SWEAR!!! You will be mine!!!"  
  
Suddenly she saw something come out of the submarine. As it got closer, she her eyes widened, because she knew what it was.  
  
A harpoon.  
  
And it was closing in.  
  
Quickly she swam until she broke through the surface. She desperately looked around and found the boat. She stroke the bundle in her arms, knowing this will be the last time she'll ever she her child. She moved towards the boat and placed the child in a small boat-like lifesaver that was floating besides the boat. She slowly backed away.  
  
When suddenly the harpoon pierced through her.  
  
She silently screamed. The harpoon pulled her under. As she sank, she felt her life drain away and breathing going shallow. When the blackness was overtaking her, her last thought was,  
  
'May my child be safe and may live a happy life...'  
  
Her eyes slowly closed and her body went limp. Her body was pulled into a water-filled compartment inside the submarine. The submarine managed to disentangle itself from the plants. It flashed twin beams of light to see around where she hid the child. Not finding anything, it left. Not knowing the one he was looking for was above him.  
  
A few moments earlier on the boat a couple was sunbathing on the deck of the yacht. When suddenly the woman heard several violent splashes. She sat up, nudging her boyfriend beside her,  
  
"Hey, Tama..."  
  
Her boyfriend rolled over, "What is it, Aneko?"  
  
She stood up, "Didn't you hear anything strange just now?"  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
He looked at her as Aneko walked to the edge. He heard her gasped when she looked over, "Tama!! Come here, hurry!"  
  
He stood up and looked over the edge.  
  
What they found was small baby wrapped with blue cloths snuggled inside one of the lifeboats. Tama reached out and got the bundle out. He gave the baby to Aneko. She looked at the bundle,  
  
"Where did it come from?"  
  
Tama shrug his shoulders, "I don't know, but we have to take the baby to the nearest adoption program."  
  
"But why adoption?"  
  
"Because finding a baby in the middle of nowhere is no common occurrence."  
  
Aneko nodded, seeing his point.  
  
They packed everything and sailed to the main land, where they took the baby to an adoption program. And where they knew that the baby would be given to an appropriate family. What nobody expected was, that finding one for this particular baby will be harder than they thought.  
  
~*~  
  
4 years later...  
  
24 year-old Aoi Masaki and her husband 26 year-old Ryu were just steps upon entering the Kyoto Adoption Prog. Center. Ever since she and Ryu decided to adopt a child months ago, Aoi has been nervous about it. It had broken her heart when her husband was declared sterile, because of an accident in a hospital 5 years ago while they were in Hawaii in a marine researching excursion, meaning that they will never have children. And since it was hot summer day, the pair sported shorts and short-sleeved shirts. She felt her husband gently squeezed her hand, giving her courage. They entered and found the secretary's desk among the large jungle-like entrance hallway. Ryu spoke,  
  
"Excuse me, but we're here for the 1:00 p.m. appointment."  
  
The secretary typed on her computer, "Your names, please?"  
  
"Ryu and Aoi Masaki."  
  
She typed some more, "Here we are. A doctor will be here shortly"  
  
They thank her and sat down in the waiting room that was surrounded by large fish tanks. A few minutes later a middle-age man with a long white coat walked up to them,  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Masaki?"  
  
Ryu nodded, "Yes?"  
  
The doctor glanced at his clipboard and nodded, "Please, follow me."  
  
The couple stood up and followed the doctor. He led them through a long hallway until they were in front of twin doors that were labeled as 'The Playground.'  
  
"I'll leave you here. Just choose the one you want and go to the entrance, where they'll give you the paper for you to fill. Good Luck."  
  
Aoi smiled, "Thank you."  
  
The doctor smiled back and left. The couple, now facing the door, took a deep breath and opened them. They looked in awe when they saw so many children playing, running and all sorts of other things among a humongous forest/jungle-like room. Aoi's violet eyes showed the surprised she felt for seeing so many children.  
  
Ryu sighed beside her, "This is going to be harder than they thought."  
  
They went it and started looking. The couple looked for some time, but hadn't found the one Aoi wanted. The majority looked like they were fond of doing pranks or getting in trouble. Ryu didn't want to imagined how it would be if they had a child like that. When they were about to give up and leave, Aoi heard some voices,  
  
"Don't let the freak get away!"  
  
"Grab him!"  
  
"But, what if he hurts us or... kill us?"  
  
"You idiot! Does it look like he has claws?"  
  
"No... but..."  
  
"Then shut you're mouth and get him!"  
  
Several crashes were heard. Ryu, also listening, narrowed his red eyes, "I don't like the sound of that..."  
  
Aoi nodded. They quickly followed the sounds went they found the 'Swings Section.' The scene they saw made Aoi gasped in horror and Ryu growled.  
  
They couldn't see it very well, but they could see a group of 10-13 year olds were surrounding a taller 14 year-old boy (apparently the leader), who was grabbing a small 4 year-old boy by the neck over a pond. He had a red long-sleeved shirt that covered his hands and were covering something on his head and pair of white shorts. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
  
The 14 year-old sneered, "Why hello freak, looks like your last family didn't want you anymore..."  
  
When they hearing this, Aoi and Ryu looked at each other confused. But they kept listening.  
  
The leader looked at his friends, "So how about it guys, what should we do with the freak this time?"  
  
The couple blood froze when they heard them shout, "Drown him, drown him!!"  
  
The leader nodded and glanced at the child, "Say good-bye freak..."  
  
And threw him into he pond. To be sure the child doesn't breathe, the leader held him under the water by the neck.  
  
Ryu didn't waste a second and ran to the boy, violently grabbing the kid by the collar. The leader let go of the drowning child. Aoi went to him immediately. The kid let out an angry cry, "Let me go you idiot or I'll..."  
  
But when he looked to see who grabbed him the leader of the kids let out sharp gasp. Ryu had a VERY angry look on his face. And his red eyes did not help.  
  
"Or you'll what?"  
  
Very scared, the kid scrambled and managed to get lose. He ran away, with his friends behind him. Ryu looked at the direction the group went thinking how could kids do things like that. He continued with his thoughts when he heard Aoi's voice,  
  
"Ryu, come here..."  
  
Worried, he knelt beside his wife, who got the 4 year-old out of the pond, and now had him in her arms, soaking wet.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes, but I just discovered why they were doing that to him."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Aoi sadly looked at him, "Look."  
  
She turned around, showing a crying and soaked little 5 year-old. Ryu's eyes widened, "Oh my God..."  
  
The boy had waist-length white hair and golden eyes. But what really got his attention was the boy's little doggy ears on top of his head.  
  
Aoi then had a serious look on her face, "Ryu, I decided that I want to adopt this one."  
  
Ryu stared at her and nodded with a smile, "Yep, we'll take this one."  
  
With that decision they exited the playground and went to the secretary's desk in the entrance. As the secretary was giving the papers she glance at the child in Aoi's arms,  
  
"You chose Ian..."  
  
As Ryu filled the adoption papers, Aoi stared at the secretary, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
The secretary shook her head and smiled at her, "Nothing, its just you're the seventh couple to adopt him, they don't keep him for long because of his appearance and sometimes when they return him, Ian comes with signs of abused."  
  
After hearing that Aoi promised to herself that she will take good care of the child, who was now asleep. Ryu then spoke,  
  
"Hey, Miss?"  
  
The secretary turned to him, "Yes?"  
  
"What's his full name?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Was the simple reply.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The secretary sighed, "I'll make the long story short. Nobody knows where he came from, just that 4 years ago a couple found him in the middle of the ocean. When they brought him here, the other children started picking on him because of his ears. They started calling him Inu-Yasha meaning 'Dog Demon' but the staff here gave him the nickname Ian."  
  
Ryu handed the papers to the secretary, "That's awful..."  
  
The secretary nodded, "So please, take care of him."  
  
The couple nodded, "We will."  
  
They left the center and went to their car, an SUV parked not so far from the building. They went inside. As Ryu started the car the little boy slowly opened his eyes and glanced at both grownups. He saw a man with dark brown-haired at the wheel and a pretty, light blue-haired woman, the one whose lap he was sleeping on. They looked so much nicer than his previous families.  
  
His voice was very soft, "Are you my new parents...?"  
  
Both grownups were startled. The man smiled, "Of course we are. So don't worry, we won't treat like your other parents."  
  
He softly ruffled Ian's hair. Aoi was smiling when she saw the child's ears cutely twitch, "You go to sleep, and soon you'll arrive at your new home."  
  
Ian close his eyes and let sleep calmly overtake for the first time in his entire life.  
~*~TBC ~*~  
C.W.: The idea out of many came to me while hearing the opening song 'Invoke' for Gundam SEED. That song is SO cool!! Even if I don't understand Japanese! Please review! 


End file.
